


Maybe next time we can...

by tsuki3458



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki3458/pseuds/tsuki3458
Summary: Tofu finally asks to go on a date with Mystery.





	Maybe next time we can...

**Author's Note:**

> oogabooga please enjoy my shit writing

It had been a long day since Tofu came back from work, having to deal with 3 groups with over 500 people to deal with in one single day was not up to his ability yet he had to do it and was surprised that he was even able to get through it. Tofu wishes that he'd be by Mystery's side and that they'd be chatting and having meals together, it's just that he's too shy to ask anything of Mystery. Although it has only been around 4 months since they have dated, the only time they do hangout however is whenever their bosses decided that it was a joint mission and that both companies were to work alongside one another. Tofu sighs as he enters his apartment and stumbles to get into bed. "I should take a shower," he thought. But his body ached too much that he just wanted to lie down. After a few minutes of rest, Tofu gets back up on his feet and walks to the bathroom but stops when he receives a notification. Tofu looks at his phone and sees that it's from Mystery. "Hey," he sent, "What do you want for dinner today? I could either get us a reservation or we cook something together in my house." Flustered when receiving a text, Tofu quickly sends "Brb" to Mystery and proceeds to shower at a speed of light. It was only 7 p.m and it get's dark around 9 but Tofu wanted to make sure that they'd have time together.

He quickly gets out of the shower and gets dressed and stops when he receives another notification. "Tofu, Boss wants you to clean out an alleyway of crooks in 35th Road Alliston Avenue," his co-worker sent him. He finishes putting on his clothes and hurries down the flight of stairs while replying with "I can't right now, I'm busy. I'll be able to do so in a few hours. Please tell Boss." As he kept looking down on his phone, he bumps into someone as he opens the door to the exit of the apartment. "Oh my g- I am so sorry are you alright," Tofu apologizes immediately. "No, I'm not alright so you either come with me or we stay in your room." It was Mystery, the damned bastard teasing Tofu. Tofu could feel his face turn beet red when realizing the situation. As he was about to speak, Tofu got another notification from his co-worker stating that the Boss wants it done now or Tofu will be forced to clear out 5 groups in one day the following mission. While Tofu was reading his text, Mystery was also reading it and tugs on Tofu's collar and says "Let's go, we can easily beat up a couple of thugs in less than one moment." Mystery slightly dragged Tofu outside towards the location sent by Tofu's Boss.

When they arrived however, no one was there, not even an alleyway but a restaurant alongside a supermarket. Tofu couldn't help but chuckle and cover his neck with his hand. "I guess my co-workers will never stop bothering me when it comes to being with you Mys-" Tofu is interrupted when Mystery drags Tofu inside the supermarket. "At this point we're just going to cook and drink for the rest of the night," Mystery said with his head looking down. Tofu realizes that Mystery's face is deep in red. Tofu couldn't contain his smile. The partners bought their groceries and went back to Mystery's house, the only place Tofu will always want to go back to besides the Ocean and his workplace. As they chat and work on making their dinner, the couple was finally able to relax once they put their meal in the oven. They had 30 minutes to spend before it was fully cooked.

During this time, Tofu had an influx of thoughts. From the questions he wanted to ask to Mystery to comments he wanted to say, he just wants to let them all out but believes it to be annoying. As he tries to find his set of words to say, Mystery goes first. "So uh... how have you been? We haven't talked in a week and seen each other for almost a month." Tofu notices Mystery fidgeting with his fingers. "I-I'm good. Well I- right now I am because I'm relaxing with you but just earlier today and last night Boss sent me to disrupt 3 groups with a total of more than 500 people-" Tofu spoke so fast he had to catch his breath. "W-w-what about you? Um, what have you been doing lately?" He looks down while asking, noticing how his face was becoming extremely hot. Mystery was silent for a good minute until he replied. "I've been okay. Just wish I was, uh, you know, with you more often," he says while looking away from Tofu. At this point, Tofu was given a chance and had a surge of confidence in asking him out.

"UH- WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE SOMETIME THIS OR NEXT WEEK?" Tofu realizes he said that extremely loud and quickly covers his mouth. Before Mystery was about to reply, he was cut off by the oven's alarm, it was dinner time. Mystery excused himself to get the food from the oven while Tofu went ahead and set up the dining table. The first few minutes was silent as both dumbasses were thinking hard about what to say. Mystery clears his throat, "Well uh... if you're free... we can definitely go and do whatever you want this week and next week..." Tofu quickly lifts his head and stares straight at Mystery. "YES I'D LOVE THAT A- lot... ahem." Tofu startled Mystery as he screamed his response. Then it was decided, the two were to go to an amusement park and enjoy their time being together away from their workplaces. 

Oh but Tofu forgot to mention to Mystery that he's free any time as long as Mystery is as well. Well, he'll say that next time, someday, hopefully.


End file.
